


New Things To Try

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bottom Louis, Drunk Niall, Hurt Harry Styles, Insecure Harry, M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Niall, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is curious, Niall is horny, Liam is caught wanking and Harry is royally hurt. All good reasons to sleep with one Louis Tomlinson. And he's been on each one of their minds for quite some time now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things To Try

Now it was really no surprise that Louis Tomlinson happened to be gay. What with his less than masculine demeanor, his love of clothes and shopping and honestly his gayish mannerisms, it was not a shock when the oldest member of One Direction sat them down and came out.

His admonition was of course taken with open arms-all the boys knew anyway or at least thought so-and life went on as usual. Now that Louis was free of the closet he could finally act like himself completely. He did before he came out but now it was free game to say and or do whatever he pleased and especially when it came to boys.

The other four never felt uncomfortable around Louis even now getting changed in front of him or cuddling or anything, it just so happens one of their best friends happened to like cock. Nothing wrong with that. And all was well until a few months into Louis being out and proud that something shifted, something sort of hung in the air unspoken and he was none the wiser.

He was none the wiser because it was happening between the four other members. Louis would talk about blokes and sometimes add almost cringe worthy details of what he’d done or like to do to them. They’d all heard Louis with random strangers before in a hotel room or on the tour bus and after he came out Louis was practically a sexual predator leaving four boys dumbfounded.

And fucking horny as well.

None of them understood where it came from and even though they were practically brothers they couldn’t exactly go up and say they wanted to maybe experience the oldest member of the band. So none said anything to each other and pushed the increasingly dirty thoughts out of their minds. But they weren’t all the same wave length when it came down to it.

Zayn was curious and contemplative about it. Harry was possessive and jealous and albeit a little hurt. Liam was nervous yet excited and somewhat adventurous. Niall was just fucking horny really.

And that’s how this all happened. Louis was oblivious to what his four best mates felt towards him and he continued on his days of singing, performing, making people laugh and having graphic conversations of how he sucked this bloke’s cock or could be heard riding someone into the wall.

Little did he know what sort of position he was putting his four best friends in.

And little did he know the positions the four of them wanted him in.

XXXX

ZAYN

‘Does he really have to wear something so tight? I mean he looks amazing in it but I think he does this subconsciously to show off or something.’ Zayn thought as the boys were hanging poolside on a rather hot day somewhere in California. They had a show in Anaheim coming up and were just relaxing the day beforehand by doing whatever they wanted.

They had already went shopping, been hounded by paparazzi-big fucking surprise-and decided to end the afternoon with a nice lunch and go swimming since it was almost a hundred degrees out. Zayn was hanging in a lounge chair watching his four idiot friends play a game of chicken with Louis on top of Harry’s shoulder and Niall on top of Liam’s.

Neither teams were really winning and he could see that Niall was maybe starting to burn so he waded in the relatively shallow water to inform him of said things to which he was flipped backwards into the water by a cackling Liam and got out drying himself off saying he was not trying to be burned and went inside.

The four then swam around for a bit until Liam said he was hungry and fancied a phone call to his mum and went inside about twenty minutes later. Harry left soon enough saying he wanted a nap and even offered Louis to come with so they could snuggle and such and be the best friends they were. Harry pouted when Louis turned him down, “Sorry Haz, as nice as sheets and you sounds, and I kinda wanna just tan yeah? I’ll see you later love.”

“Alright then, see you later.” Harry spoke, turned and left leaving only Zayn and Louis standing in the water with it just over their bellybuttons. Zayn thought he looked magnificent, his already tan skin was this golden bronze hue, the water droplets sparkled and raced down his skin, Zayn would be lying if he said he didn’t watch one curve around one of his nipples and fly down his side.

“Feel like baking with me?” Louis asked as he started climbing the ladder. The skin tight solid black Speedos left NOTHING to the imagination as his bulge was prominent and full and his ass was just the same. Zayn wanted his ass so bad. Worship it even it was so nice.

“Yeah, no prob.” Zayn shrugged and got out of the pool and lay in a lounger next to Louis. They fell into silence and the only sounds around were the trees near the gate rustle in the breeze and their breathing. The sun was hot and unforgiving and before long Zayn and his board shorts were completely dry. He lifted up his shades to see Louis was as well and looked down licking his lips at the front of his small black swimwear.

“Hey Lou?”

“Mhmm?”

“What’s it like?” He turned slightly to see Louis do the same and lift his shades.

“What’s what like?”

“Being gay?”

“Oh, um. I don’t know. Fun?” He chuckled out then continued, “It’s just me and other blokes. Like how you find girls attractive I find men attractive. That’s all.” Louis shrugged and sat back clearing his throat thinking the conversation was over.

“What’s the sex like?” Zayn was trying to make this sound as nonchalant as possible but even thinking about Louis’ lips wrapped around him or his cheeks jiggling had him obvious in his shorts.

“Fucking fantastic mate. For both parties might I add. I mean, bottoming can be quite a bitch at first but you get used to it, prostate stimulation is the kitty’s titties.” He laughed again.

“Oh okay, can I ask you another question?” He said it rather timidly.

“Go for it. You can always ask me whatever Zee.” He placed a hand on Zayn’s arm and squeezed it gently then brought it back to rest on his own lounger and scratch his tummy and Zayn definitely watched.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” He bit his bottom lip waiting for the answer.

Louis didn’t say anything or move; rather he pressed his lips together and huffed out a breath, “Do you want the honest truth Zayn? Sometimes people don’t like hearing what gay men think of them.” He raised an expectant eyebrow and looked over to see Zayn fiddling with his fingers and scratch his collarbone.

“Yeah, lay it on me.” He waited.

“Fucking gorgeous Zayn.” He giggled out and didn’t miss the blush flush across Zayn’s darkened skin.

“Thanks.” He mumbled out and silenced.

“Why? What’s with the twenty questions?” Louis pondered to him sitting up to turn and face him.

“Just, I don’t know, curious.” He shrugged and his heart beat increased as he saw Louis move forward and willed his hardening cock to bugger off. It wasn’t that noticeable. Yet.

“Why you so curious about what I do love?” He asked softer this time and let his hand rest gingerly upon Zayn’s and rubbed his smooth fingertips across his knuckles. Zayn’s cock lurched feeling the soft skin and imagined how much softer he is other places. Louis noticed his groin movements.

“Do you think you might be a little bi-curious then?”

Zayn nodded biting his lip afraid to make eye contact with his older friend.

“Did you, well did you want maybe my help to see if you were?” He asked sweetly.

Zayn nodded again.

“Okay, come on. We’ve got hours to kill. Let’s get out of the heat yeah? We’re already tan enough.” And he held Zayn’s hand as he flung his towel over his shoulder and looked over to Zayn, “You might want to cover him up. Just saying.” Louis nodded to where Zayn’s shorts were tented and quite obvious. He blushed again.

They made it up to Louis’ room and Zayn was more than nervous at this point. Louis took off his shades and did the same for him and tossed their useless towels to the floor, stepping forward he let their chests graze each other, the California sun’s heat was pouring off their golden and olive skin, “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

Zayn nodded, “I’ve kissed a guy before. Once or twice at a party.”

“Okay, well just trust me alright. We can go as slow as you want.” He whispered out and tentatively brought their lips together that softly smacked slightly when Louis pulled away. Then he did it again then again until Zayn’s shaking hands gripped Louis’ waist and pulled him in getting his still hard cock to press against the older boy’s tummy. He moaned and that’s when Louis slipped his tongue in.

They stood there swapping saliva as Zayn was nudging his cock gently into Louis’ stomach. The shorter boy had brought his hands up to card through inky black hair and he nibbled the boy’s bottom lip feeling the grip tighten upon his waist. Louis was stiff and ready in his tiny black Speedos and he began pulling Zayn towards the large bed. He was thankful they had the AC on since their skin was so hot from tanning and it was sure to get hotter.

Louis pushed him down gently and told him to get near the head of the bed and relax and that Louis would take care of him. He continued kissing the boy under him as he let one hand trail down his neck and across his chest; he squeezed one of Zayn’s nipples getting his hips to buck and their groins to mash together. This time a moan came from both and Louis continued his downward conquest and dragged his nails across Zayn’s stomach and splayed his hand through the dark hair just above his waistband but then hovered over the string where what lies beneath was solid.

“Are you sure Zee? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Louis looked so protective in his eyes but his skin was golden and flushed, blue eyes stuck out so much more, lips swollen and pink with his sun dried fringe smelled of chlorine and summer. Zayn nodded his head, too scared what sort of sound would come out if he tried to speak.

This was all so brand new to him and he didn’t want to make an absolute fool of himself so he let Louis, the experienced one, take the reins and show him what’s for. The older wasted no time in scooting down and pulling off Zayn’s shorts letting his eight inch cock stand up and lean to the side. It sort of looked like the leaning tower of Pisa except, you know, his cock. It was circumcised so his olive pink tip was out and open to the air and beads of precum bathed its surface.

Louis grabbed the base near the patch of black hair and began to lick the liquid from Zayn’s tip, his hips shot up feeling the wet rough friction against his skin but Louis shushed him quietly placing a hand to his waist to hold him in place. The older swirled his tongue around the head and sunk down getting a breathy moan from his friend.

He soothed circles into Zayn’s flawless skin as his head bobbed up and down letting his fringe tickle near the boy’s pubes, his other hand was working the skin of his shaft back and forth with the wet friction making Zayn’s back arch off the bed. He continued to flick his tongue under the head and use it to wiggle inside the slit as his hand went back and forth between tugging his shaft and rolling his quite large balls. Louis was skilled at this and he was devouring Zayn quickly and with vigor getting the boy to begin to sweat and tremble slightly, “L-Lou. Can-can I…”

Louis pulled off Zayn’s cock that was sopping wet and swollen slightly and his tip was pinker than before, “Yes Zee?” His voice was hoarse and gravelly after Zayn’s cock plunged more than once down it to let his nose nuzzle in soft black pubic hair.

“Can I, I mean, if you’d let me could I maybe uh…”

Louis grinned up at him and kissed the tip of his cock and it pulsed in his hand, “Do you want to fuck me Zayn?”

The boy blushed even more and nodded with a small smirk and bit his lip dragging those white teeth across supple pink flesh. Louis purred and swirled his tongue around Zayn’s tip once more then shimmied off the bed and walked over to his suitcase. Zayn moaned watching Louis’ bum jiggle slightly and moaned again seeing the outline of his cock in the swimsuit. In his hand he had a condom and a small bottle of what he thought to be lube.

Louis slipped off the tight black fabric and let his cock spring out and stand at attention. His was a little shorter than Zayn’s but had this thick foreskin with huge veins going up the shaft from the base hidden in dark pubic hair. It bounced slightly and swung between his legs as he crawled up the bed and brought their lips together and slipped his tongue into Zayn’s mouth setting the lube and condom on the other side.

He pulled away and kissed Zayn softly, “Do you want to prep me love?”

Zayn nodded, “How?”

Louis reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube and popped it open coating two of Zayn’s fingers telling him to sit between his now spread thighs with feet braced on the mattress. Zayn looked contemplative at what he should actually do, he had fingered a girl before but this was new for sure. He saw under Louis’ balls his pink hole was slightly clenching repeatedly and he made eye contact with heavy lidded blue eyes, “Go ahead, you’ll be fine.”

So Zayn took his two wet fingers and pressed gently against the rim, the feel of taut muscle had his cock lurching and throbbing and he moaned as his two fingers sunk into Louis. The older boy hissed slightly but quickly grabbed Zayn’s wrist telling him it was okay and to keep going. So Zayn did. He massaged and pressed against the boy’s walls and nibbled his lip watching his fingers disappear into the heat of his friend and loved the way he was turning this boy out.

His back was arching softly with each intrusion and a whimper fell from his lips each time he pulled back out, like he missed it, like he wanted it, like he needed it. That made Zayn speed up his fingers and really feel proud of himself because this boy was beginning to shake and grip the sheets around his head and Zayn was doing this to him. Zayn was causing his friend this much pleasure. He slipped in a third finger and the gasp that came from Louis’ swollen lips was beautiful.

“Zayn, oh god, Zayn please.” He groaned out rolling his hips down to meet the younger boy’s fingers. Zayn nodded and grabbed the condom and didn’t miss the whimper from Louis as he pulled his digits out and watched him rip open the condom with his teeth-cliché he knows but he couldn’t help it-and his friend looked wrecked already. He did that.

Zayn felt Louis’ smooth hands rubbing up and down his thighs and dragging his nails across the sensitive skin in between as he rolled the condom onto his length and looked at Louis’ face that was lust ridden and hungry. Louis was the one who coated his latex covered cock with adept hands and kissed Zayn’s nipples, first the left then right, and even bit it gently getting the boy to hiss then lay back and spread his thighs farther.

Zayn sunk down and used one hand to brace next to Louis’ head and the other to lead his cock to the boy’s entrance. His tip breached the rim slightly so that only the head was entered and he felt Louis tense under him and arch up so that their chests brushed, he looked down, “Okay Lou?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” His voice was barely there as Zayn finally pressed forward and he heard the breath leave the boy’s body as his cock was buried in intense heat and extreme tightness. Louis’ hands found purchase on Zayn’s back and pulled him down to latch their mouths again and bodies pressed firmly together. Zayn began to rock his hips and let his eyes roll back in his head as his cock was massaged and coated in heat and friction and the way Louis’ skin felt against his was hot and soft and begging to be defiled.

“Fuck Lou.” He moaned out as his hips rolled harder and with more purpose. In between their lips and tongues smashing together, their breaths mingled and soft curses stained the sheets. Zayn felt Louis wrap his legs around his slim waist and his cock went even farther than before. Louis gasped and Zayn growled. His cock was enveloped in something foreign but magical and with Louis biting his ear and whispering “harder baby” he sped up his hips.

Zayn was getting close, his hips were working faster and his cock was delving into the smooth yet ribbed tunnels of his friend and the sweat rolled down his back and bum. Louis was much the same, chest and face red and breathless, his nails dragged down Zayn’s side and shoulder blades getting him to whine into the older boy’s mouth. Their tongues still worked furiously against each other. The sound of Zayn’s fuzzy and sweaty balls were slapping against Louis’ bum, their moans were getting louder and the desperate cry Louis escape his lips sent Zayn over the edge.

“Oh fuck! Zayn I’m gonna cum! Oh fuck!”

He had felt Louis’ cock between them the entire time and it left both their abs sticky with liquid. It was hot and rough and their matching happy trails rubbed delicious friction to the older boy’s cock, tickling his thick foreskin and sometimes revealing the head to rub it as well. He felt it pulse and swell between them and continued snapping his hips into the boy’s tunnel that was immensely tight and milking his orgasm quickly from his lithe body. Warm liquid splashed between their chests and coated their nipples as Zayn continued his plundering and the combination of clenching around his already sensitive member paired with the fact that he had made Louis cum so hard-not to mention the fact that him getting splashed with Louis’ cum was hot too-he released his load into the condom. His hips stuttered, words fell out of his mouth incoherently, his body shuddered and his orgasm came crashing through his veins.

Louis clung to him and crashed their lips together, hot breath fanned each other’s skin and heavy grunts came from their noses as Zayn rode out his orgasm still rolling his hips slightly and loving the way that Louis was whimpering softly into his mouth and moaning like he was defeated in the most beautiful way.

He lifted himself up and kissed Louis a few more times then opened his eyes to be met with a soft smile and tired blue eyes, “Zayn, that was amazing.” He was gentle and rubbed the sweaty black hair from his forehead and kissed him there.

“Yeah Lou? I did alright?” He was nervous. This was his first ever time with a guy and he wanted it to be spectacular. He was already good in bed with girls; they told him he was, but to hear it without prompting from his first male experience made him elated.

“You did great. Now let’s go get cleaned up yeah?”

Zayn slipped out and pulled of the condom-the reservoir tip was filled with thick white liquid and it was heavy when he tossed it into the bin. Louis was already in the shower when Zayn knocked lightly. He heard “come in” come from behind the door.

Louis’ head popped out and beckoned him forward, “Come on Zee, nothing’s changed, let’s clean you up.” He said gently and Zayn blushed and stepped in under the hot water. Thankfully the shower was big enough for the two of them and they both lazily shampooed their hair and soaped their bodies off. Afterwards, drying off with towels and Louis lending some clothes to Zayn so he didn’t have to walk back to his room looking conspicuously sexed up and naked, Louis leaned up and kissed Zayn chastely on his lips, “You did great, really that was fantastic. So do you know how you feel about blokes now?”

“Yeah, that was nice. I could definitely see me getting used to that. Thanks again Lou.”

“No problem, what are friends for yeah?”

XXXX

NIALL

Once again the Irish boy was horny. He practically was at all times really, young male’s hormones and all that goes along with it. It didn’t help that the girl he was dancing with at the club earlier had left him with a raging hard on and no relief in sight. He was rather surly on the van ride home with Zayn and Harry talking rapidly about people they’d hooked up with and usually the most carefree of the group was pissed off.

He hadn’t gotten laid in god knows how long and he was getting real tired of just violently wanking himself off whenever he had a chance. Now, he wasn’t slutty at all, he’d probably maybe had sex a total of ten times in his life but he knew he liked it and the last time was over six months ago. He hadn’t even received a blowjob from anyone in almost the same amount of time. There were fit blokes and broads at the club, the one he was dancing with was cute, she hailed from somewhere in the Midwest and was grinding up on Niall the entire time in some random club in another city. Then she left him high and dry with not even so much as a fondle or handjob in the bathrooms right quick.

They arrived at the hotel, the three of them; Liam was exhausted and called it an early night, no big surprise there. They found out he had done a twitcam and the website crashed more than once. Louis wanted to stay in, which was surprising, but he said he’d rather just get a little tipsy and dance by himself and not deal with the public. Understandable really.

The three departed down the hall, Zayn to return to the room he shared with Liam, Harry had his own this time and Niall shared with Louis tonight. He had hoped that maybe the boy was asleep so he could wank off real quick and fall asleep. He knew it wouldn’t be as satisfying not feeling a body near him or envelop him but his hard on really hadn’t gone away. It softened yeah but he was still half mast and with his thickness, it looked a pair of socks rolled up in the front of his jeans.

When he opened the door Louis wasn’t asleep. He was far from it actually. The sight Niall saw instantly had his thick uncut cock swelling immediately. Louis was in tight boxers with stars on them and a form fitting beater and nothing else. And to make matters worse, he was gyrating his hips and popping his bum out to some rap song. Niall didn’t know Louis could dance like that and he sure didn’t think it’d be that hot.

He closed the door and saw that Louis had somehow gotten a large bottle of rum and it was only a quarter ways gone and Louis looked about the same. His eyes were closed and he had this faint smirk on his face and his cheeks were pink. He looked great rolling his hips and syncing up to the beat. He nearly yelped when he opened his eyes and saw Niall standing there.

“Oh shit! Sorry Niall!” He scrambled over to his ihome and turned off the music and blushed and Niall thought it was so cute the way he was so embarrassed by it.

“S’fine Lou, mind if I join you?” He motioned towards the bottle that had a few shot glasses around it and some cans of Coke.

“Please, been a bit bored myself. Liam refused to even come in.”

The two sat on their opposite beds and laughed and talked and drank and Niall was definitely feeling better than he was even though he was still horny as fuck and Louis wasn’t really making it easier. His thighs were hairy yes, but smooth and fine and thick and his bum was the same and his biceps looked amazing in the beater and just…he looked fucking hot.

After an hour or two, it was early morning at this point, Louis got up and downed another shot-they’d each taken near 15 at this point so both boys were quite tipsy if not drunk-and turned on the music he had on before and pulled on Niall’s hands, “Come on Ni and dance with me! Please!”

Niall began to refuse but you really can’t refuse anything Louis asks of you since either you’ll live to regret it or he’ll pout and act like a child scorned. Niall still wasn’t sure which was worse. So he begrudgingly got up and began to awkwardly dance with Louis in the large room. It was silly at first but then something a bit heavier came on, totally danceable, but a lot more sexual than something you’d hear at a club.

Louis then turned and pressed his back flush with Niall’s chest and began to rub his hips into the boy’s groin. His large cheeks massaged and pressed Niall’s cock into him and it began to swell. Again.

God dammit.

Louis didn’t seem to mind actually and he kept grinding and rolling his hips letting the music take him wherever it did. He raised his hands above his head to tangle in his hair and he was practically feline pressed up against Niall. The blond gulped and nervously brought his guitar worn hands to smooth down and follow from Louis’ elbows above him to graze his sides then land and end on his hips. He started to grind back into his friend.

The swell of Louis’ bum fit around the bulge of his cock like a picture frame and the two continued to gyrate and move about until Louis pressed back particularly hard and Niall’s cock stuffed in his jeans was pressed and some release finally came and he moaned. Loud.

Louis then stopped and turned around slowly as Niall’s arms dropped to the side and Louis had a strange look in his eye. Something primal. Something animal. Something fucking terrifying.

“Sorry Lou, that girl I was telling you about. She left me all randy and shit, m’sorry mate.” He tried to cover his fear by backing up with his bulge straining against his jeans. Louis side stepped and turned off the music so the only sound was Niall’s heart thundering in his chest.

The older boy kept backing the younger until he hit the wall and they were chest to chest, “You maybe want some help there?” Louis purred and licked Niall’s throat and grabbed his bulge. Niall moaned again and his hips bucked forward.

“Seems you do you horny Irish bastard. Mmm gonna enjoy this.” Louis was someone else at this point.

Niall wasn’t complaining. Louis had been in the recesses of the boy’s mind for a while now and the time had come for Niall to prove himself or something. Anything. He didn’t know exactly how this situation would’ve happened if he had orchestrated it but the way that Louis was now nibbling his jugular and unzipping his jeans and, OH, his hand wrapped around Niall’s girth, he’s happy it started this way.

Louis began pumping his shaft in his too tight jeans and Niall was successfully leading them to his bed when Louis’ knees hit the edge and he fell with his hand still in the front of his pants. Louis was lightning fast though, quickly pushing his jeans and boxers down so that his ridiculously thick cock stood straight out. Niall was about seven inches long and pale like him with a nice pink tip and large slit. His girth had Louis looking at him hungrily, like he hadn’t eaten in days and without hesitation Niall was getting his cock sucked.

He moaned and brought one hand down to mess up Louis’ already disheveled hair and watched him down his cock, his pretty pink lips widening out across his girth. The older gagged when it finally got all the way down his throat and the girth was pulsing in his mouth, then he began to palm himself in his starry underwear with one hand while the other was pulling the boy’s foreskin back and forth. With the tip uncovered he began to suckle on it and tickle his slit with his tongue actually getting a decent amount of the pink muscle to wiggle inside Niall’s cock.

“Holy fuck Lou.” Niall moaned out as the older boy continued to suck him off and his motions got faster. Niall was impressed how his friend continued to devour his girth while moving about on the bed to basically be on all fours and slipping his starry underwear down to his knees. Then he popped off Niall’s cock and jacked him off making the foreskin slide over the wet tip and shaft as the other was sucked into his mouth and coated in saliva.

“You’re gonna fuck me Horan. And hard too. Get a condom. Now.” He growled out then Niall nearly came right there watching Louis slump forward and press three fingers deep within the swell of his bum. Niall almost tripped since he still in fact had his shoes and pants on and quickly pulled them off watching Louis whine and make these small gasps as he scissored himself open.

“Oh fuck Ni, need you.”

Niall couldn’t move fast enough. This was going better than anything he could’ve imagined. And to think he was having some weird crisis of wanting to fuck his best mate and it just so happened he could. No questions asked. Fucking sweet yeah?

The boy fished a condom out of his wallet-in case you need one wherever-and walked over to the bed still wearing his white t-shirt. Louis rolled so that Niall was standing at the edge of the bed, his large tan ass-still three finger deep-was placed to bat at his cock. Louis was looking at him with his bottom lip caught in his teeth and Niall used his hands to spread his cheeks and sighed watching Louis slip out and wiggle slightly.

The boy rolled on the condom that was prelubed and nudged it against the reddened rim of his friend and pressed in. He eased it in-he knew he was thick-and the clenching of Louis around him was magnificent. Due to his girth pretty much anything could be tight but Louis was like a vice grip. His smooth walls were undulating around his length and the heat in the room plus the liquor made him rosy and begin to sweat.

“Fucking Christ.” Louis moaned out as Niall finally stopped and let his balls rest against the back of his friend’s. Then he started to pull out then push back in. Over and over, slowly, agonizingly slow. He gripped onto the boy’s hips and began to knead and massage the flesh there as his cock was enveloped repeatedly. Then he sped up his hips and watched as Louis’ face furrowed into something like a mixture of absolute bliss and heavy concentration. The indentions on his bottom lip were white where his teeth pressed in.

“Harder.”

Niall went harder. He began to snap his hips letting his balls ricochet off of Louis’ and he saw the way each time his cock was fully sheathed and his pale skin slapped against his friend’s that his butt would jiggle and waves of motion went up his back. Niall showed no mercy at this point. The breathy gasps and whimpers falling from Louis’ lips left him aching for more and that final absolution of pleasure was coming near.

Niall reached around under the boy and grabbed his cock that was heavy and solid and began pumping it letting the sticky precum coat his pale hand. Louis began to clench harder around Niall. The friction inside the condom-he got one of those special ribbed for him and her ones-worked just like it should. The motions were pushing them both towards the edge; Niall had sweat running down his nose to splash against Louis’ already glistening back.

“Make me cum Niall.” Louis let out in an almost painful whine and then his breath hitched. Niall began slamming into him, making sure to slightly roll his hips in search of that bundle of nerves he knew would be endgame for both of them.

He found it.

Louis yelled out into the mattress and his whole body shook and his cock pulsed in Niall’s hand soaking the top covers with viscous wads of his spunk. Niall was right behind him and began pull almost all the way out then slam back in pushing Louis farther up the bed. Four heavy thrusts like that and Niall was seeing stars, his heart beat rumbled and his cock stretched out Louis even farther and dumped ribbons of hot white into the condom.

He was still holding on to Lou’s cock as he collapsed forward and used the older boy as a rest. The two of them were breathing heavy and sweating and red with liquor and sin. Then Niall-on shaky knees cause that was an intense fuck and one he hadn’t had in a long time-pulled out and saw Louis’ hole slightly gaping and pushed him so he rolled onto his side flushed and sated. Niall dropped on the bed next to him not even bothering with the condom that was now beginning to spill around his groin from his softening.

“So that was…” He let out between breaths.

“Yeah, thanks Niall.” He sounded the same.

“I should be thanking you. I needed that.”

“Don’t mention it. I was drunk and horny too.”

“Yeah, well. Lou?”

The older turned his head and he looked tired but happy.

“I’ve been kinda wanting to do that with you for a while now. See what it was like.” He shrugged. Not sure if Louis would get the wrong idea about the whole thing.

“Aw that’s sweet Ni. Shower then bed yeah? I know we don’t fancy each other but you feel up for a cuddle? I know I love a good cuddle after some amazing sex.” He offered to his friend.

Niall took it as a personal victory with how Louis had described it as ‘amazing’.

“Sure thing.”

They both showered. Separately actually. Then curled into the bed with the unsoiled sheets and quickly fell asleep with Louis’ head on Niall’s chest.

XXXX

LIAM

Now Liam would be called the most subdued out of the group. He didn’t really talk about sex or anything of that nature, yes he was a beast in the bedroom but that really wasn’t anyone’s business but his own and whoever he was sleeping with. But he was still a young man, a virile young man at that, and he had needs.

After sound check he went into the dressing room finding it empty. He knew that Niall and Harry went to get something to eat before the show, Zayn was off snoozing in the bus somewhere and Louis was nowhere to be found. He just skittered off after everything was done and no one saw him afterwards. Thinking about Louis got Liam just a bit horny. And hey, free empty room and no one around, why not have a wank?

Get you relaxed yet pumped-pardon the pun-for tonight’s show happening in a few hours. So he shut the door quietly and sat on the couch that conveniently still had his laptop open and ready to use. He knew which video he wanted, the one with the bloke who looked like Louis. He did feel a tad bit weird first off watching gay porn and second off because the one guy in it looked exactly like Louis except he had brown eyes instead of blue and his body had zero tattoos.

It was the closest he could get to imagining something between the two honestly though. He was extremely shy and held back his sexual feelings for anybody, whether it is a friend, guy or girl, just anybody unless he knew for a fact that they could be reciprocated.

He opened the familiar window to the porn site he frequented and went into his favorites-yes, Liam Payne had a favorites section-and unzipped his jeans and tugged on his flaccid cock watching the Louis doppelganger get rimmed. The boy on the video was moaning rather loudly and Liam was reveling in it, he wanted to maybe make Louis make that noise.

He was getting to the part where the Louis lookalike was busy sucking on the other blokes cock when he heard a gasp from behind him, too close behind him. Usually someone who’d been caught masturbating would fly up and away but Liam didn’t, he stopped tugging his member that stuck up high-ten inches is something you can’t exactly hide-and turned his head to see Louis.

His blue eyes were wide going back and forth from Liam’s enormous cock to the video he was watching and the two stayed still until Liam being fueled by lust began to tug his cock again making the foreskin glide over his swollen tip and smirk at Louis who had an obvious bulge in his sweat pants.

“Alright Lou? Fancy a wank?” His brown eyes were dark and stormy and they raked down Louis’ smaller frame and to his bulge. The boy timidly walked over, his eyes never left Liam’s cock and he sat down on the opposite side of the sofa and pulled out his own member and tugged on it. Liam went back to watching the video with the Louis lookalike now getting fucked from behind and scratched down his back and he kept a peripheral sight on Louis.

Louis however wasn’t even watching the video. He was openly gawking at Liam’s cock. Ten inches long with this bulbous head that looked like a door knob almost, he had this tight foreskin that only covered half the tip and when pulled back was shiny and pinkish. Large veins ran up the shaft to end near the underside of the tip. Louis was licking his lips watching Liam pull on it and finally spoke up when some precum began to ooze out of Liam’s slit and he smeared it across the head making a very wet sloshy sound.

“Liam?”

“Yeah Lou.” He looked over to see Louis still had his eyes to his groin and knew exactly what he wanted. Liam would gladly give it to him.

“Can I?” He didn’t even wait for an answer before reaching over and taking hold of Liam’s cock and experimentally jacking him off. Liam’s hand left his shaft and he let his head roll back feeling someone else do the work for once. Louis was good too.

Sooner than later the video was forgotten and Louis was kneeling between Liam’s legs and using both hands to jack him off. More precum bubbled out of his tip and Louis looked up and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Liam only nodded and soon his cock was being delectably wrapped in wetness and a rough tongue was swirling around his tip.

Louis pulled the foreskin up so that it nearly covered the head and stuck his tongue in between the hot pieces of flesh and twirled his tongue around it getting Liam to arch off the couch and moan lewdly. Louis giggled slightly and continued his actions then pursed the fleshy foreskin between his lips and rolled the skin making Liam begin to writhe on the couch.

He bucked his hips up when Louis took his length down farther and gagged slightly but persisted and continued to work his tongue and mouth over Liam’s massive cock getting the boy to moan and begin to sweat. His large hands were working through Louis’ fringe and he tugged the locks getting the boy on his knees to moan and send delicious vibrations through his member. He leaned forward and slipped his hand under the back of the other’s sweatpants and tickled his hole. Louis responded correctly by whimpering slightly.

With a voice Liam didn’t know he had, he took control and sounded manlier than he ever had before, “Want to eat your ass Lou while you suck me off. Make you fucking crazy.”

Louis whimpered again and within moments the two were completely naked and on the couch with Liam on his back and Louis’ ass in his face. He darted out his tongue to tickle the rim and Louis whimpered again around Liam’s cock and the older began sucking with more vigor and gusto then before leaving the shaft and tip shiny with spit and precum.

Liam completely separated the tan cheeks and lapped at his awaiting hole, he licked fat stripes across the muscle and loved the sounds his friend was making and the more he teased the hole, the harder his cock got sucked. He pointed his tongue and finally breached the hole making Louis gasp and press his ass down hard against Liam’s mouth. The younger began to wiggle his tongue inside the clenching rim loving the taste of him, it was coppery and manly and hot inside his tunnel.

Liam’s cock was throbbing in Louis’ mouth at this point and the older was furiously sucking him off as he was kneading the smooth cheeks of his ass and felt Louis’ balls knock his chin repeatedly while his tongue darted in and out of his hole that fluttered and clenched. Liam then stuck two fingers in getting Louis’ back to arch before his mouth enveloped Liam’s dick once more.

“Yeah, suck my cock. Suck it real fucking good. Ass is so tight.” Liam’s gravelly sex voice came out against Louis’ rim and he licked around where his fingers were repeatedly intruding his friend. He spit onto his fingers for more ease and slip into Louis then slipped a third in. Louis was shaking and keening at this point.

He popped off Liam’s cock but kept pumping it, more precum bubbled from the slit, Liam was a gusher, “Liam please. Wanna ride you.”

Liam bit his cheek while continuing to finger him open and stabbed his prostate, he knew where to find it since he’d done this to himself, and Louis yelped at the feeling. Liam slipped his fingers out and let Louis rearrange himself and fished a condom out of nowhere and proceeded to roll it onto Liam’s cock. Liam was in the normal sitting position with lust blown pupils as Louis rolled the condom on him making sure the foreskin was pulled back for optimal sensitivity.

He held Louis’ hips as the older positioned himself over and teased his rim with the tip of Liam. Then he sunk down letting out a breath that rattled his body and shuddered as more of Liam was pushed farther and farther. Liam bit his lip hard feeling the amazing tightness of his friend and soon enough Liam was fully sheathed, his stomach was sticky with Louis’ precum that had been steadily leaking and he pushed up slightly getting Louis to squeak and dig his nails into Liam’s meaty shoulders.

The older began to pull himself up and down slowly as his whole body shook being speared by Liam’s insane length then rolled his hips changing the angle and his breathing got heavier as he sped up. Liam had a grip on Louis’ waist as the older was riding him harder and harder, their sweat soaked chests were gliding against each other, Liam was nipping at Louis’ throat and collarbone getting the sexiest sounds to fall on to him.

“Fuck Li, I’m close. So big fuck.” He groaned out sheathing Liam completely and moving his hips so that his cock was swirling his tunnel. Liam said he was close too so he took Louis’ cock in his hand and began to pump his shaft letting the foreskin paint his shaft with clear liquid and once Liam rubbed his palm across the sticky tip Louis bounced harder and came shooting ribbons across Liam’s chest getting it caught in the hair.

“Fuck!” He cried out and sped up his ass feeling Liam tense inside him. With a few more downward thrusts Liam burst inside the condom with his head thrown back and the breath leaving his body. His cock dumped heavy wads of cum into the sleeve as Louis continued to milk his orgasm from him.

Once their highs had slightly subsided Louis rested their foreheads together, “Fuck Liam.”

He smirked, “You just did.”

XXXX

HARRY

It was a few days later with them in Australia now that the boys had some down time one night. Being bored and wanting to have some fun they decided on having a drinking game and of course all were down for the festivities. Niall and Zayn somehow snagged a bottle-probably got a security member to fetch one-and Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn all sat in a circle ready to play. Louis was busy showering but had said he’d like to play when he got back so the four started without him. If anything it was to at least get a buzz before he came back since Louis really liked to drink.

They decided on playing never have I ever and of course the questions were mixtures of absolutely filthy sexual scenarios or just random shit. They went around each time racking their brains of some question that hadn’t been asked.

“Never have I ever been in a fight.” Harry said. The three boys all took a shot. Even Liam which was surprising but ever since finding out he had two kidneys, the boys had all coerced him into partying a bit more.

Liam’s turn, “Never have I ever been to Ireland.” Easy enough. Niall rolled his eyes at that but took a shot as did Harry.

“Never have I ever built something.” Zayn pondered to the boys and this time the three others took a shot. Liam had built a cabinet with his father, Niall made a birdhouse in school once and Harry had put together furniture for his mum a few times.

“Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.” Niall smiled wide. He used it every game.

The three with him all took their shots. They were well on their way to be fantastically drunk. It was a beautiful thing.

Harry tried to think of a question, something a bit dirtier this time since the last few were rather timid and Harry was a cheeky bastard. Then something popped in his head and he felt like making his friends squirm a little bit, “Never have I ever done anything sexual with any of the band, minus snogging of course.”

It was a known fact that the boys would get tipsy and handsy and usually just do it for dares or for the simple pleasure of having a good snog.

His eyes widened seeing the three of them all look at each other with hidden agendas behind their pupils and all three shrugged then downed their shots.

“Oh my god! Details now! All of yous!” Harry was more than excited. Finally something new.

Niall spoke first since he didn’t really give a fuck, “Well I don’t know if I’m supposed to say anything but it’s not like we agreed to keep it a secret. I fucked Louis one time.”

Three eyes looked at him and he shrugged again taking a shot.

“You too?” Liam’s voice came ringing out.

“Same here.” Zayn added.

“Wait,” Harry held his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, he wouldn’t tell them that it fucking hurt that Louis had slept with all of them and not him, he’d never admit why either, “all three of you slept with him?”

“Yeah, that one day in Cali after the pool. I was feeling a bit odd and I now know I’m bisexual. He helped me to figure it out; I asked him if he would be willing.” Zayn blushed slightly as Liam patted his shoulder saying that was great.

“I guess I’m bi too then, well after one of our sound checks he caught me wanking and well yeah, rode me into the couch. Fucking fantastic mate.” Liam smirked at the memory of how wrecked Louis was just cause of his cock. Liam was getting so much nastier with age really.

“I wouldn’t say I’m anything really, I was just fucking horny and Louis helped me out one night after we went to a club.” He pointed to Zayn and Harry.

As if on cue in walked Louis with his hair slightly damp from his shower and telling them they had better left some of the booze for him. His loose sweatpants and shirt hung off his frame. Four sets of eyes were on him and silent.

“Uh hi? Did I miss something?” He asked incredulously. Seeing Zayn slightly smirking, Liam was blushing and Niall just looked content. Harry not so much.

The youngest member got up quickly and left the room without so much as a word.

“Okay, I missed something. What the fuck?” Louis asked sitting down and poured himself four shots to catch up taking one after another.

“Well we were playing and he said ‘never have I ever done anything sexual with any of the band’ and well we told him about you.” Liam answered his question.

Niall’s cheeks were pink, “Damn Lou, you fucked all three of us?”

“Don’t make me feel like a slut or anything Niall jeeze.” He said it sarcastically.

“No, it’s fine. Only teasing. Don’t know what’s up with Harry though. He seemed almost sad about it really.” Niall quipped taking another shot.

Louis grumbled and left from the room to Harry’s down the hall and walked through-thankfully they had cards to each other’s rooms-and saw Harry on the bed in the fetal position. The soft noises made it obvious he was crying.

“Haz?” He asked softly into the dark room. Only the street lights from below barely left enough light to navigate around. Louis crawled onto the bed and touched his shoulder. Harry flinched away and the broken sob fell from his lips.

“Hazza, what’s wrong? Come on.” He pressed farther.

“S’nuffin. M’fine.” Came his response. Louis rolled his eyes in the dark.

“No it’s not. Why are you upset?”

He was silent. Harry and Louis were almost never silent with each other but Harry hurt. It fucking hurt to know that Louis-who he dreamed of being with-had fucked his three best friends and didn’t even tell him. None of them told him, wasn’t really any of his business, but in the band they kept no secrets. Maybe it was embarrassing cause you fucked a friend but apparently all had wanted to and were willing.

Louis was also willing. That hurt the worse.

“Harry, come on love.” He placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder. Harry didn’t pull away this time.

“You slept with them.” His voice was small and wary. He turned over to reveal his puffy eyes and he sniffled.

“Yeah I did, but why’s that got you so upset? It was only sex Harry. Zayn asked to help him, Niall and I were both just horny and Liam, well that was spur of the moment honestly.” He ticked off to his crying friend.

“Why haven’t you tried to sleep with me Lou? I thought out of all of us I’d be first.”

“Well I didn’t actually go out looking to fuck them, well them fuck me, whatever. Zayn asked to help, Niall and I were just really fucking horny and when I saw Liam’s cock, I really couldn’t resist honestly. Fucking huge.”

“I don’t want to hear about this.”

“Did you want me to have sex with you Harry?”

“Not now, not as a pity fuck. I wanted you to maybe want to.”

“Of course I want to,” he wiped a curl off his forehead, “but I can’t.”

Harry sat up, “Why not? Am I ugly or something? I know I’m nowhere as pretty as Zayn or apparently as big as Liam but I mean I’m alright-“ He was cut off by Louis’ lips pressed against his. Louis let their lips linger and Harry’s eyes were wide.

Louis pulled away, “I can’t just have sex with you Harry. If I was too, it’d have to be for the right reason.”

Harry’s heart began to flutter a little bit. Was this actually happening?

“Wh-what’s that reason?”

“Because I may be in love with you and I know that if I was to have sex with you I couldn’t stop at once. I’d want to keep doing it with you and only you and I can’t put my heart out there and think that I could have you and not get to keep you afterwards.” He was twiddling his fingers in his lap and looking down at them. Both boys had gotten used to the darkness of the room so they could both actually see quite well.

Harry put one long finger under Louis’ chin and raised his face and kissed him softly, Louis whimpered slightly.

Pulling back, “Louis Tomlinson, you daft boy, of course I love you, you’re blind if you haven’t noticed. You can have me and keep me. I’d like it if you kept me.”

A small smile graced the older boy’s features matched by Harry’s. The younger crashed their lips together and soon they were ripping each other’s clothes off using their hands and making Harry moan loudly, Louis unzipped his jeans using his teeth.

Soon enough the two were a naked tangle of limbs and sweat and panting breaths. Louis’ tongue was dancing with Harry’s as the two rolled around the bed successfully kicking off the duvet and knocking most pillows to the ground. As Louis was nibbling on Harry’s neck and collarbone, kissing his swallow tattoos he asked lowly, “So does this mean I get to keep you? Call you mine?”

Louis raised his face to be eye level, his blue eyes fluttered shut and brought their lips together just barely, “Yes. I’m yours.”

Harry snaked his arms around and pulled him down feeling their equally stiff cocks now rubbing together and he rolled them to be on top and ground his hips into his-now-boyfriend. He left a dark mark on his throat and collarbone then his chest and down his tummy. ‘Mine.’ He thought making each mark.

He made his way down to Louis’ cock that was rigid and warm in his large hand. As soon as he started pumping the shaft Louis began to whimper and nibble his bottom lip. He moaned out Harry’s name as the younger boy took his length into his mouth and began to nip at his foreskin and tongue the slit. His large hand worked up and down the shaft as his mouth soaked his cock. His dark curls tickled the older boy’s groin area making him squirm and press his bum into the mattress.

“Harry please, I need you inside me. Please baby.”

Harry liked being called that. He kissed up the smaller boy’s body and brought their lips together again before moving over and riffling through his bag for lube and a condom and Louis moaned seeing his long cock swing like a pendulum between his creamy thighs. It was nine inches long with this foreskin that covered the entire head, the skin was smooth save a few veins and the base was surrounded by short dark hair.

‘Perfect.’ Louis thought to himself.

Harry began kissing him again as he slotted between the tan thighs of his lover letting his hands roam down his sexy body. Then he split his legs farther and coated his two fingers with lube, he raised up slightly to meet blue eyes and circle the boy’s rim. Louis nodded while biting his lip and Harry pressed in.

Louis’ back arched off the bed so their chests rubbed against each other and the older boy’s eyes shut and Harry thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life seeing Louis react like that. He began to slowly insert his fingers then pull them out at a steady rhythm, his massive fingers prodded the boy’s walls and soon enough he was keening on them.

After a few minutes of this Louis grabbed a fist full of dark curls and brought their lips back together, tongue and teeth exploring, “Please Harry.”

Harry sat up and began to open the condom but Louis took his wrist, “No, want all of you babe. I trust you.”

“Did you do this with uh, with them?” He asked and it felt kind of weird to ask your new boyfriend about his previous fuck sessions with their band mates as he was coating his cock with lube. It shone bright in the room from the dim light coming through the windows, as he coated his length the foreskin rubbed it around making a very slippery sound.

Louis looked softer than he ever had before, “No love, only you. You’re the first ever without one.”

Harry’s heart swelled three times in his chest and he smiled as he positioned himself with the foreskin of his cock covering the head and pressed in. Louis’s back arched again and his moan was spurring Harry on as his cock was entering slippery friction and the foreskin was pushed back so his head was massaged in his canal.

Harry finally sheathed himself and stayed still for a moment just memorizing the scene. He was fully connected to this beautiful boy. Louis’ chest was rising steadily, his cock lay flat on his tummy leaking, his cheeks were flushed even in the dark room he could see it. He was absolutely perfect.

“Move.” Louis commanded and Harry obliged by laying flush on top of him and bringing their mouths back together and pushing forward and backwards on top. Louis’ breath came out in soft sounds through his nose as Harry continued his conquest inside. The heat was intense and the slippery friction of the boy’s tunnel against his fleshy cock was heavenly. They stayed like that, with Harry making love to Louis. Their hands were gentle and roamed planes of muscle and skin, Louis’ legs soon found purchase around Harry’s hips letting the young boy delving even deeper. He swallowed the gasp Louis let out as his cock sunk down, down, down.

There were small declarations of love and want and need between their swollen lips as Harry continued to push into him repeatedly, he felt Louis’ cock pulse and throb between their bodies and he lifted up to take a hold of it.

He began moving faster and he would be lying if he said he didn’t find it fucking hot to watch his pale cock separate and stretch the tan cheeks and pink hole of his boyfriend. He sped up his motions then began to angle up so that his cock was brushing against the older boy’s sweet spot making both his hands fist the sheets.

“Oh fuck Harry, oh god!”

Harry sped up his hips and jacking Louis off.

Louis’ breath and voice got higher with each thrust into him and finally his back arched almost painfully as his orgasm was beaten out of him.

“HARRY!” He cried out as his cock pulsed and shot hot liquid across Harry’s large hand and his own chest and stomach.

Watching Louis come undone and scream his name out had Harry shuddering; with the clenching around his cock and feeling Louis release because of him had him cumming deep within the older boy. His long pale cock spurt load after load of his semen deep into Louis’ hot tunnel.

“Louis oh!”

He collapsed on top of Louis’ sweaty, flushed and trembling frame. Kissing his shoulders then his neck then his face until he got to his lips. They stared at each other in the dark and Louis brought a hand up to caress his cheek, Harry leaned into the touch and saw Louis smile and connect their lips in something sacred yet easy.

“I love you Harry.” He whispered like he had too. Like there were a million people around and this was supposed to be a secret.

“I love you too Louis.” He said it back the same way.

Soon enough they had cleaned themselves up-also fucked again, this time harder and rougher in the shower-then went back to the room where a very drunk Niall, Liam and Zayn were all in a compromising position.

Niall had his hand down Liam’s pants and Zayn was biting the shaved headed boy’s neck.

“Well uh, hi guys.” Louis said nonchalantly.

The three sprang apart with burning cheeks and downcast eyes.

Harry and Louis-hand in hand-walked over to the still relatively full bottle of liquor and sat down near it, Harry poured them shots as Louis spoke, “Please don’t stop because of me.”

The three all told him to fuck off and joined them on the floor.

“So uh, what happened?” Liam asked fixing his bulge in his pants.

“Well young Harold and I are together now. He was a little upset I had slept with you lot but I told him I could only sleep with him if it was special. Cause well, I love him.”

“No shit ya ass hat. We ALL know that.” Niall, ever the blatant one, piped up.

“Piss off, it was sweet and romantic. Finally got my boyfriend.” Harry kissed his cheek making him blush.

“So you two consummated then?” Zayn waggled his eyebrows and Harry noticed a mark under his jaw that wasn’t there before.

“Well if you must know, yes we did. And it was great.” Louis lay his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Niall poured them all shot after shot and they all laughed and drank and within an hour there were five very drunk young men in a circle with an empty bottle.

“So since you-you-you’ve fucked all four of us Lou, who’s da best?” Niall was cheeky.

“A gentleman never kisses and tells. I’m ashamed of you lot. Jesus, have one gay experience and you guys loose all couth and civility.” Louis playfully chided them.

“Call me biased but, Harry. Definitely Harry.” He squeezed the younger boy’s giant hand.

“Oh fuck off. Too bad cause seriously, I could get really used to messing around with blokes.” Zayn was open and free tonight apparently.

“Well why don’t we finish what we started?” Liam winked to him. Harry liked this side of Liam.

“I’m in.” Niall came from the side and literally tackled Zayn to the ground and it was sloppy but rather cute how their mouths mashed together. Liam was taking off his shirt when Louis stood up quickly still holding Harry’s hand and dragged him from the room, “Nope! I’m good!”

The two fell into bed laughing at how animalistic their three friends were going at each other and kissed slowly in the bed. They had sex one more time before drifting off in a heap of naked limbs and ‘I love yous’ with Louis’ head resting on Harry’s chest.


End file.
